purple monster
by requestedfromall33
Summary: Karkat was sent to deliver a package to Gamzee, once there he finds Gamzee is sober... what will happen wheres Eridan? sad stuck might add more stories to it (bad summery rated T for langue)


Karkat walked up to Gamzee's large hive, his feet dragged be hind him as he walked . He sighed and knocked on the door with a green package in hand. Karkat stood still as the ocean breeze nipped at his gray skin and he slouched more. He glared at the door after a while of silence. He became annoyed rather quickly and banged on the door forcefully. "What was he doing here?" you might ask. He had to deliver a package to his "best friend" Gamzee, it was something Kanya made him do. He hated being the one forced to do things for others. He glared at the door before him wanting nothing more then for it to burn before him. Suddenly the door creaked open slowly and with an eery noise, revealing a pitch black room. He entered the room slowly taking small steps, Karkat squinted his eyes to try and so much as to make out shapes. The small light from outside did not help him much either. He took another small step further into the darkened room. Now he was completely out of the door way, Karkat set the small box on the floor and tried to scan for his best friend.

"Hey Gamzee I have a package for you" Karkat said in an annoyed tone. He hated it when trolls mess with him. He glared into the dark growing impatient quickly and turned quickly to the door. "Fuck you too Gamzee!" He yelled into the darkness. Suddenly a dark shadow ran in front of him and slammed the door shut with a loud bang. Karkat quickly jumped back and felt a small bit of wind rush passed his left side. Instantly he turned only to see nothing in the darkness, Karkat slowly walked away from the door and in the direction the wind went. "G-Gamzee you there?" He timidly asked the darkness, hoping to hear his friends voice. A cold hand clinched Karkat shoulder tightly from behind. A cold shiver ran down Karkat's spine and a large lump appeared in his throat. "Gamzee?" He said begging to here his friends voice.

"HONK" Came a wicked voice, it sounded as if a snake had whispered his name. Karkat froze, he remembered the last time he heard that voice. The feeling of ice water ran down his spine. He shuttered and became fringed. "whats wrong motherfucker, ARIN'T YOU HAPPY TO SEE ME?!" Gamzee screamed from behind Karkat, the smaller could barely breath. His chest felt stiff, as if it was made of stone. Gamzee smirked from in the darkness. "Are scared bestfriend? WHY WOULD YOU BE MOTHERFUCKING SCARED?!" Gamzee squeezed harder on Karkat's shoulder and sharply pulling back, dislocating his shoulder. Karkat screamed in pain and Gamzee pulled him closer. "SHHHH... it's ok Karkat I'm here" he said while petting Karkat's head. Karkat was stiff and could feel himself shake violently with fear. Gamzee flicked the on switch of the lights on and Karkat's eyes widened. There was pinkish purple and a pink bleeding down the wall. Karkat's eyes shifted around the room to landed upon Eridan's severed head laying on the ground by his feet. "you almost stepped on him my little Karkat" Gamzee purred into Karkat's ear.

"Gamzee... let go!" Karkat yelled as he tried to get out of Gamzee's grasp. Gamzee fround and pushed Karkat forword, effectively knocking him to the ground. Karkat tried to get up quickly but his shoulder gave out on him. Gamzee walked past his shaking form to the blood stained club on the ground. Karkat eyes shot to him and scrabbled for the door. Gamzee calmly walked up to Karkat and pulled him up by his shirt, forcing him to stand. Karkat struggled against Gamzee but to no avail.

"Goodbye bestfriend." Gamzee said before bringing the club above Karkat's head. Karkat shut his eyes tightly and tensed up.

"GAMZEE STOP!" He screamed and Gamzee looked at him with an irritated glare. His eye were glowing a deep purple with insanity shining brightly. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING?!" Karkat screamed. The bigger of the two looked down a bit confused and enraged.

"OF CORSE I KNOW WHAT I'M MOTHERFUCKING DOING!" He roared before letting out a wicked laugh. "I'm going to kill you bestbro." Gamzee pulled him closer smirking at the fear in Karkat's eyes.

"WHY?! YOU'LL JUST END UP ALL ALONE! REMIMBER WHEN NO ONE TALKED TO YOU! WHEN WE FIRST MET YOU WOULDN'T EVEN TRY AND TALK, BECOUSE YOU WERE AFRAID I WOULD LEAVE! DO YOU WANT THAT AGAIN?!" Karkat screamed with small tears rolling down his face. "Gamzee please..." Gamzee's eyes widen and he clenched his head with on hand. Gamzee shut his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth.

"SH-SHUT UP MOTHERFUCHER!" He screamed before bringing the club down forcefully. Karkat teary eyes widen and he covered his head with both arms, waiting for the blow. But it never came. Karkat looked up too see the club inches from his face. He jerked back quickly and Gamzee growled. Gamzee quickly pushed him away forcefully and he hit the ground with a low thump. Gamzee began to mumble honks under his breath before turning away. Karkat got up and watched as he turned away.

"where are you going Gamzee?"Karkat asked and took a step forword. Gamzee only glared darkly before turning back.

"I'm going to my room" The taller simply replied before leaving. Karkat took a deep breath before fallowing his friend. Karkat stepped lightly behind Gamzee before entering his room. Gamzee was curled up in the corner with purple tears rushing down his face. Karkat stepped even closer to set next to the crying troll. Gamzee tensed and tightened his grip on his club "stay back motherfucker..." Karkat ignored the warning and set next to his friend.

"Calm down Gam I'm not going to hurt you." Karkat said as he sighed. Gamzee glared at him a bit before looking away. "are you going to stay like this? You know without eating your pies?" Karkat suddenly asked and Gamzee quickly nodded.

"I'm not fucking eating that poison... I can finally think strait." Gamzee replied while looking up at the ceiling. All the choices he had made in the past coursing threw his mind. Karkat sat there as well trying to steady his racing heart. Gamzee suddenly handed Karkat the blood soaked club. "Here you should keep this away from me until I become more stable." Gamzee says as Karkat puts it far away from Gamzee. The clown smiles and pulls Karkat in to a soft embrace. "thanks bro."

"no problem... do you want me to take the other club too?" Karkat asks and Gamzee looks a bit annoyed and reluctantly nods. He then passed Karkat a box of clubs. Karkat took the blood stained club and put it in the box with the others. Gamzee looked back up at the ceiling and started thinking and Karkat did the same. After and hour of thins Gamzee began to think an hour earlier when he almost killed Karkat. He frond deeply and cursed himself. Karkat took notice of Gamzee's sudden change in expression. "Are you ok Gamzee?" Karkat asked and Gamzee's head suddenly jerked to face him. He quickly nods.

"Just thinking about earlier" Gamzee said flatly and Karkat shivered a bit. Gamzee notices and feels a bit of guilt well up inside him.

"Y-you mean when you tried to k-kill me?" Karkat asked and Gamzee nodded looking at the smaller troll. "it's fine Gamzee, you didn't hurt me that bad" Karkat said while looking at his dislocated shoulder. Gamzee gently touched the wounded shoulder and Karkat flinched. Gamzee then looked into Karkat eyes with his full of concern.

"It is not Karkat! I was going to kill you." Gamzee said and Karkat looked away. Gamzee grabbed Karkat's face forcing him to face Gamzee. "I could have killed you and everyone else! Don't you every say that is fine again!" Gamzee said making sure Karkat understood how much danger he was in. He then let go of Karkat and set there. Karkat looked at the box of clubs and passed Gamzee the bloody one.

"fine, if you really want to kill me here" Karkat said and Gamzee quickly stood. He started backing away and shaking before grabbing the club and throwing it.

"NO!" Gamzee screams before breaking down once more. Karkat's eyes went wide and he began to feel guilt well up inside before walking to him. Karkat set by Gamzee and pulled him into his arms again.

"I'm so sorry Gamzee" He apologized and Gamzee's cries calmed down. Gamzee wordlessly stood and walked to the stray club. He picked it up and smirked. Karkat's eyes widened. "G-Gamzee?" He asked but the other remained silent and walked closer holding the club loosely in hand. He stood over Karkat smirking widely his eyes flashing in and out of glowing purple. Karkat looked away and shuddered. "I did give you a choice" Gamzee smirked and nodded.

"HONK!" He screamed and the the club came down once more. Karkats heart raced and he trembled, only to feel a small tap on the head. "Don't offer me your life." Gamzee said before sitting by him and happily smiling. He then pulled Karkat close and stroked his hair. "hehe... I'm still not right in the motherfucking head am I?" Gamzee asked and Karkat blushed at there closeness. He the held Gamzee tighter. "sorry bro I didn't mean to scare you this bad" Gamzee said and Karkat nodded.

"shut up Gamzee... I'm just glad your ok." Karkat said and Gamzee laughed a bit. Gamzee then pulled away a bit and gave Karkat a small kiss on the lips. Karkat became a flush red and buried his face into Gamzee's chest. "I love you too clown" Gamzee nodded and laughter a bit more.

* * *

I am not stealing this story I am deathbyepic, this is now my request's account


End file.
